jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book
Battle for the Book is an hour-long episode of Jake and the Never Land Pirates that premiered on October 26, 2014 on Disney Junior, the Disney Channel, WATCH Disney Channel and WATCH Disney Junior apps/online. Plot Set sail for an epic saga stretching from London, all the way to Never Land and back. Before you can say, "Pixie dust, away!" -- Wendy, John and Michael Darling join Jake and The Never Land Pirates for a soaring, swashbuckling, full-length adventure. Captain Hook -- fed up with being portrayed as a bumbling fool in Wendy's magical storybook -- flies the Jolly Roger to London and snatches the book away, so Peter Pan calls on Jake and his crew to help save the day. But there's no time to lose, because the longer Hook has the book, the faster everyone's memories of Pan and Never Land will fade away... forever! Songs * Destroy The Book * Wendy's Song * London Ahoy * Never Land Ahoy * Remember Peter Pan * Once Upon A Time (song) Cast * Sean Ryan Fox and Riley Thomas Stewart as Jake * Madison Pettis and Megan Richie (singing voice) as Izzy * Jadon Sand as Cubby * David Arquette as Skully * Corey Burton as Captain Hook, Mr. Tiki Tree * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee, Bones * Loren Hoskins as Sharky, Bobby * Dee Bradley Baker as Nana, Sea Beast, Tick-Tock the Crocodile * Maia Mitchell as Wendy Darling, Mermaid #2 * Elliot Reeve as John Darling * Colby Mulgrew as Michael Darling * Adam Wylie as Peter Pan * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Queen Coralie, Mermaid #1 Trivia * This is the first time that Wendy, John, Michael and Nana made an appearance. * This is the first time Jake and his crew go to London. * This marks the fourth appearance of Peter Pan in the series. * This marks Tinker Bell's second appearance in the series. * Hangman's Tree will make its first appearance in the series. * Wendy, John, Michael and Nana will be the 6th, 7th, 8th and 9th characters from the original Peter Pan film to appear in the show, with Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock Crocodile, Tinker Bell and Peter Pan being the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th. * The DVD was released on January 6, 2015. * This is the fourth episode that lasted over 30 minutes, and 7th longer than 11 minutes. * This is the first episode no Gold Doubloons are collected. * The end credits takes a different look similar to both "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" and "Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess," as Maia Mitchell sings Once Upon a Tme, as the credits are ran differently. Normally it is live-action versions of Sharky and Bones singing. * Both Big Ben and Hangman's Tree appear in the special. The pirates (as well as Nana) also do a scene similar to the Peter Pan film, as they land on the clock's hand, changing the time. Captain Hook also do a scene similar to the Peter Pan film, as he steps on the toy wagon. * This is the first episode to be written by two writers. * The episode takes place after the original Peter Pan film as proven by the adventure in the book and probably after J.M. Barrie wrote the book for not only Wendy, John and Michael know the stories but also a policeman and his children know. Though it's considered a major plothole, because why would the Policeman know about Wendy's stories if those stories were only for Wendy and her friends, and why can't Wendy know her stories through memory rather than object? Gallery Jake and the Never Land Pirates Battle for the Book poster.jpg|''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book'' poster